


LU Oneshots

by Hopewolfheart



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopewolfheart/pseuds/Hopewolfheart
Summary: This is a Group of random oneshots and unless otherwise stated can be read in any order.This is my first attempt at using AO3 so they may be weirdly done.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Alone

Twilight was alone. He walked through a large forest he thought he was walking in circles and maybe even lost until he found a large hollow tree that had fallen to the ground. He transformed into a wolf for a more comfortable fit in the log and he drifted into sleep.

When he woke up the whole interior of the log was lit by a slight pink glow. He fully opened his eyes and looked down to notice a bunch of fairies surrounding him. All but one were pink. One was a light blue and it rested on wolfie's back. Wolfie didn't want to disturb them so he didn't move. The pink fairies flew off leaving only the light blue one. Who soon spoke into Wolfie's ear.

"Hello. You're a new face."

Wolfie got up and turned his head to look at the fairy confused as it continues

"I can sense the hero spirit in your veins. Reminds me of someone I once knew."

Wolfie got out of the log and shook off which caused the fairy to have to fly off his back then the hero spoke in wolf.

"Do you know where we are?"

The fairy moves up and down almost mimicking a nod then starts flying off as it calls back.

"Sure do follow me!"

Wolfie stayed a wolf and darted after the fairy as it led him out of the forest. He saw a village full of kids with different color fairies and the fairy that had been leading him spins around his head before leading him again.

"I don't know what will happen if they see a wolf so stay low"

The fairy warns which Wolfie nods and moves into a crouch. The fairy helped Wolfie sneak past the guard who looked like a kid. Actually, all the people in this village looked like kids but Wolfie shook it off. Once they were on a wooden bridge Wolfie fully sat up and the fairy spoke again.

"We're about to leave the forest. Outside of this is Hyrule field."

Wolfie nods, understanding by now they were in another Link's Hyrule. He changed back to normal as he left the forest. He walks a bit to see a large plain. But in the distance, he could make out the shape of a farm? Could it be? He ran towards it and saw two horses in the stables and then the house this was definitely it. But then he hears the fairy hid in the pelt on his shoulders he blinked in confusion.

He nears the pair of horses. They both looked similar a brownish coat with white marks. He stroked the younger of the two as he recognized it as his horse but he had left his horse with Time before the time change. Then his sensitive ears picked up a commotion in the house and soon Wind came running out he froze when he saw Twilight.

"Guys! I found him!"

The youngest hero called and the others came out of the building. Twilight turned to them but felt a weird warmness on his neck soon realizing it was the fairy. The group walked over and asked a lot of questions especially Wind and Wild. The main one was where were you? That question Twilight tried his best to offer and answer.

"I was trapped in a foggy forest. But soon found a village and then left and found here."

Time and Wild raised an eyebrow. Before Time replied slightly surprised.

"You got out of the lost woods? Alone?"

Twilight rubbed his neck on the other side so he didn't bump the fairy but soon the fairy and the wolf hero spoke at the same time the fairy's voice was tiny and shaky.

"Not exactly"

This only adds to the confusion the rest of the group had. Hyrule had sugar to refill the fairy bowl and the fairy hiding in Twilight's wolf pelt so badly wanted one. So Twilight had to try not to laugh as the fairy makes small and quiet angry fairy noises. Seeing the look he was getting from Time, Twilight decided it would be best to elaborate a bit.

"Someone helped me. They knew the place very well."

The fairy whispered into Twilight's ear knowing his good hearing that she wouldn't have to get too close. Twilight sighed. Then nods which confused everyone.

"Hey, Hyrule can I have a sugar cube?"

Hyrule was confused but gave him one and he held it out and the fairy in his wolf pelt flew down to his hand to get the sugar cube. But then it tried to pick it up. After a bit of trying it worked and the fairy flew over to Time who looked like a deer in headlights. The older hero held a hand out and the fairy landed in it. Nuzzling the hero's hand. As Time snapped out of his stare he asked.

"Navi?!"

The small fairy fluttered her wings and Twilight smiled just as he had thought the fairy belonged to Time. A smile forms on Time's face as he moves his hand closer to his face. Malon, who had just come out of the house, ran over to see Navi who was fluttering in front of Time. The others went to do work letting the duo have a reintroduction. Twilight moved to his horse petting her again before looking down at his shadow and then at the sunset as he whispered.

"Don't you feel a strange feeling when dusk falls?"

He got a neigh from his horse which made him laugh then his horse nuzzled him. Twilight looked back at Time who looked the happiest he's seen him in a long time. Twilight wasn't alone and neither was Time. They all had people looking out for them. And that's a great feeling.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Twilight is teleported alone to snowpeak he runs into Wind and its a race against time before one of them frezzes to death, but with the help from a old friend maybe they can make it.
> 
> (Chapter is better then summary I promise)

Twilight was walking around. He had taken the first patrol like he normally did and was about to head back. Wind was to take the second watch. Twilight's vision blurred and he knew what was happening! Timeshift! The warm air of the area he had been in did a 180 into freezing air. Smells that seemed familiar assaulted his advanced nose. He transformed into a wolf so he wasn't as cold and so he could better find out where he was.

One sniff two sniffs of the snow beneath his paws. And he was certain this was his time period. Probably snowpeak. Then he got confirmations when a snow wolf formed. He growled at the new wolf and it howled more appeared and a sniff of the air gave Wolfie alarming news. A blizzard was coming! He had no time to worry about that however, the snow wolves were attacking. He bit into one and it disintegrated into snow.

This fight went on for a while these snow wolves were endless. Soon snow started falling. The blizzard was almost here! Wolfie dodged a leaping wolf and bit into another before one slammed into his side. For being made of snow they could really pack a punch. Wolfie tried to get his grip on the slippery snow but soon fell into freezing water. Scrambling to get out he after a moment grabbed one of the floating ice chunks. Leaping back over to where he had been his fur was covered in water but he had no time to try to dry off.

The snow wolves kept attacking. Eventually, Wolfie felt the snow coming down hard and the wind drowning out the snow wolves howls. He shivered and the water in his fur started freezing because of the drop in temperature. He watched as a boomerang arched in front of him turning all the other wolves back into snow. Wolfie wasted no time and followed the boomerang as it returned; it seemed not affected by the wind. Wolfie followed and saw it was Wind. Ugh if Wolfie was human he would get mad at Wind for wearing his normal clothes in a blizzard.

Wind caught the boomerang and looked at Wolfie. Wind watched as the wind and snow picked up even more. Wolfie barked and motioned for Wind to follow. Wind followed, the wolf was sure he knew where they were. He led Wind up the mountain as the wind continued picking up and it started snowing so hard that standing still for even a moment can make a layer of snow collect on your back or head. Wolfie had long stopped shivering but it was becoming hard to walk was that because of how deep the snow or for another reason.

Earlier with the rest of the group. A bit after looking for somewhere safe when they got teleported here. They made it to a cliff. "A dead-end?" Sky sighed. "No.." Time and Wild say at the same time. Time finds an entrance to a cave and motioned for them all to go into it. Wild walked over to a weirdly shaped rock on the cliff. The wind made a tune noticeable when it went through the rock. Everyone but Wild went into the cave Time stepped out to get Wild. "What is it?" Time asked. Wild replied "Two things, One a blizzard is coming. Two this rock is weird" 

Time focused more on the second one since they had shelter. He walked closer to the rock and heard the tune. He pulled out his ocarina and played along. Soon a light appeared in front of the rock. It formed into a golden wolf. One glowing eye, one red eye, a large scar over his right eye faint marks on his face. It was sitting and howling along. Time was shocked and stopped playing. Right as he stopped so did the wolf. The golden wolf borked before jumping off the cliff. Time shrugged and so did Wild and they both headed back into the cave when the snow and wind really picked up.

Back with Wolfie and Wind. The snow fell and both heroes were cold and running out of energy. A large golden wolf landed in front of them. Its light bark relit Wolfie's determination. Wind was past the point of shivering but backed up anyway. In wolf, Wolfie asked, " Hello hero shade, Can you help my friend?" The golden wolf nodded and walked over to Wind. The younger hero trusted Wolfie and was so cold that he buried his face in the golden wolf's warm neck fluff. The larger wolf shifted until Wind was on his back. After a moment the kid's breaths seemed calmer and both the wolves knew he was sleeping.

The golden wolf motioned for Wolfie to follow him. "Thank you for this," Wolfie spoke. _"No problem. I love these stupid boys as much as you do" _the golden wolf replied with a smile. After a bit of walking, they had made it to the cliff. Wolfie headed into the cave first sniffing. His mind couldn't put together who he smelled. Actually, his senses seemed really dull. Along with the fact, his body felt stiff. He could hear the happy calls of his name when he realized he had found the rest.__

____

The golden wolf stepped in behind Wolfie and most of the heroes had reached for their weapons but Wolfie barked and the golden wolf bowed its head to show Wind. The heroes that had drawn their swords mostly put them away. Time gently took Wind from the golden wolf. Wild walked over to Wolfie. Feeling his fur for wounds. But Wolfie's fur was cold to Wilds touch. Actually, that felt nice, Wild's hand was warm. Wolfie nuzzled into Wild's hand. Wild felt Wolfie's cold skin and pushed the stubborn pup to the campfire they had started. Taking off his doublet and giving it to Time to use with Wind

____

The golden wolf didn't approach, he just lied down when he had been standing. Wolfie eventually stopped resisting and flopped in front of the fire. His eyes drifted over to the golden wolf then back at Wild. The warmth felt good. Hey who was brushing his fur? He looked around then saw it was Warriors. "It will help." Wolfie stopped complaining it actually felt pretty good. 

____

Wind was waking up and didn't mind he had been in Times lap, he went back to sleep. The Captain would make sure a spot of Wolfie's fur was dry of water then brush to get rid of snow and ice. The system worked and felt nice. Wolfie started shivering again as his temperature rose back up to normal. After all of Wolfie's fur was clear of ice and snow and was dry he was deemed okay to leave the campfire.

____

He walked over to the golden wolf and lied down next to him. _"It feels nice to see them again even if they don't recognize me." _The golden wolf barked. Wolfie smiled and nodded then spoke, "I can't just call you hero's shade someone's going to put it together." The golden wolf seemed to think for a moment before replying _"Call me Spirit" _Wolfie nodded then thought about something else. He was going to wait till the blizzard stopped to leave and come back human. Maybe not the best if he wanted to preserve his identity but it's the only idea he had. Maybe wait a couple of minutes worked every other time.____

_______ _ _ _

The blizzard ended later that day and Wolfie left in silence. Ten minutes later Twilight returned. He got greeted by hugs and voices of worry. Spirit as he had told Wolfie to call him walked over wagging his tail. Twilight had to hold a facade so he lowered his body and offered a hand but winked to him. Spirit got the hint and sniffed the hand before wagging his tail. Twilight smiled. Everyone else explained what happened. And Twilight had to be surprised at a couple of things. But now that they were all here he explained that this was definitely his world.

_______ _ _ _

Spirit said goodbye to Twilight when it was time for them to go and added. _"Protect these boys for me will you?" _Twilight nodded "Of course." Spirit waved a paw and barked _"We'll meet again. No matter the time." _Twilight hugged the wolf who went ridged at the contact then waved goodbye one more time before running to catch up with everyone else. Spirit looks at the group as they leave _"I'll always be with you." _He adds knowing Twilight probably couldn't hear him. And those words Spirit let out a loud howl as his body dissipated into the light.______

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

Twilight looked at the cliff as the light disappeared. He smiled and mumbled "Thank you for everything. I hope we do see each other again." No one hears this aside from its target. And Twilight couldn't help but fall into line walking next to Time. He would keep his promise till the day he died.

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day or night!  
> (I realized rereading this that the italics I used for Spirits speech stopped working half way through sorry.)


	3. The song that plays through time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for "Songs of the hero" week on the LU discord!
> 
> Doesn't have a real plot. Just heroes making music.

Twilight sighed it was late at night and he needed to destress seeing that no one else was awake he left and transformed walking up a nearby hill to howl a tune coming to his mind just as soon as he started. He never knew the name of this song. He had learned it from a howling stone and he had learned they were put there by the hero of time. Their old man Time! He howled the notes flowing from his mind to his mouth.

It only took a couple of minutes to hear a familiar instrument join in. An ocarina! Wolfie didn't stop with the song and Time sat by his side and continued playing. A nice harmony they had making music together. Then a flute caught their attention. Wind walked up with a weird flute and sat next to them playing along with the song perfectly.

The sound of the three played through the forest a calming tune. A second wolf seemed to join the howling its pitch the same as Wolfie's all though none of the trio saw the wolf. Then a fifth player joined a slow harp. Wolfie looked back while still howling the song slightly feeling bad about waking a lot of his friends up but this was nice he didn't know this many knew this song. Sky's instrument fit in perfectly with the rest of the group and they continued.

Soon a high-pitched tune mixed in and Wolfie looked back once again and it was Hyrule playing what looked like a recorder. Hyrule joined the group sitting next to Wind. Soon another ocarina joined the group, its gentle tune defying the normal personality of its player, Legend. The hero sat next to his successor. This small group of heroes filled the woods with their music.

Soon a voice joins in and everyone turns Four can sing?! They loop the song over to hear Four sing and the lyrics he had for the song.

_"Go to sleep, rest upon your bed"_  
Wind stopped playing to yawn playing this song made him tired. 

_"May this night bring dreams to your head"_  
Hyrule stopped yawning and subconsciously moved closer to the nearest hero Legend who did not seem to mind.

 _"Hear my voice, Never let it die"_  
A lower echo of the note made a nice harmony but no one could place who until Warriors walked over. Wolfie felt bad now everyone except his protégé was awake. Four however continued.

 _"Keep this lullaby"_  
The long-held out note on the end of the sentence mixed with the harmony with Warriors who no one could explain how he knew Four's version of the lyrics made for a hypnotic song and soon a light snoring was heard from one of the heroes, Wind. Time stops to smile at Four who gave a knowing look before continuing.

 _"Soon the sun shall set on"_  
Hyrule completely stopped and fell asleep leaning on Legend who kept playing no minding at all.

 _"Long it be till dawn, Never from you I'll be gone"_  
Sky tampered off as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The remaining heroes become softer not wanting to wake up the ones already asleep.

 _"Carry on, Rid this world of fear"_  
Time was getting sleepy but continued playing. Legend had stopped playing and fallen asleep so now Hyrule and Legend were inadvertently leaning on each other.

 _"Now the time is near, Peace will soon reign here.."_  
With the song coming to an end Four and Warriors joined the group of mostly sleeping heroes and fell asleep. Wolfie transformed back to Twilight happily now everyone was sure to sleep even though that hadn't been his plan. Twilight leaned on Time as the last two heroes drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
